


Rustle

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [33]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Mummification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed a natural enough progression, and he wasn't fighting it because he enjoyed their games and Wufei had suggested it, adored the surprising strength and weight of the fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rustle

He had been planning to do this to Wufei; somehow, he found himself pre-empted, and those dark eyes were on him, watching him almost more than he was watching the wind of dark red silk that had begun somewhere near his ankles and just... made its way higher.

It seemed a natural enough progression, and he wasn't fighting it because he enjoyed their games and Wufei had suggested it, adored the surprising strength and weight of the fabric. Funnily enough, he had a preference for the magnetic arm cuffs when it was his turn, and he sighed, head tilted as he looked down at Treize. "Try to move." Husky encouragement. Mmm.

"Move where?" He stretched his legs, tried to, tried to flex his knees, but the fabric held stiff against his skin, clutched him tightly.

That smile held weight and heat and oh. Oh, fuck, that was... incredibly attractive. "Exactly." Yes, Exactly, and Wufei wrapped the last twist of fabric into a neat, simple knot around his wrist before he settled atop him and leaned in close.

"Hmn." He tried to wiggle again, and the constraint, the smooth even pressure did have its allure, its interest points, along with that sharp smile from Wufei.

"You are completely at my mercy." Yes, and wasn't that lovely? Indeed, and the press of that erection against his own just... "I could do anything I wanted, and you couldn't resist."

"I'm not too afraid of what you might do to me... or am I?" He tried to rock up his hips.

That flirtatious look was... dear god. "Perhaps you should be." Maybe, but mostly he was sure that Wufei was rubbing off against him, hair rocking in time with his motions, arms holding him above Treize's chest easily.

It felt good, even if he didn't have the leeway to push back, to do more than be bound into stillness and enjoy the look of pleasure on Wufei's face. "Mmm, no, I do like where this is headed so far..."

"Mmmm." Hum of agreement, and oh. So that was why Wufei had wrapped his upper legs that way, a bit more loosely, or perhaps simply less well-covered. His cock was slick as it pushed between Treize's thighs, nudged just so against his balls.  "Perhaps I should do something you wouldn't like. I could keep you here, just like this. Only use you for my own gratification."

"Still not seeing the downside," Treize hummed, trying to flex his thigh muscles for the hell of it, because he liked that feeling. He liked the slick slide of Wufei's cock, loved the feel of him shifting, thrusting, loved the sounds he made and, yes. Loved that he was too bound up to do anything about it. His only choice was to lie there and enjoy it, take it, get thrust at slowly. Wufei set the pace, and all he got was the nudge of cock against his balls.

It had to be good; had to be excellent, in fact, and while he found it an interesting experience, it was clear that Wufei found it to be quite a bit more exciting. "Ohh!"

He liked that, savored it as he struggled to rock up against Wufei's quickening thrusts. "Mmmm. More, more..."

More, and Wufei leaned in, kissed him as though he needed it as much as he needed breath, and gave a tiny, broken sound as he closed his eyes and came.

Treize wished he could have brought his arms up to hug him just then, to hold him as tightly as he was wrapped up, but Wufei had done a great damn job wrapping him up.

When he lifted his head, Wufei was flushed, damp and clearly satiated.  "Mmmm."

"You really enjoyed that," Treize hummed, smiling as much as he could as he was rather stuck there.

"Loved it," Wufei agreed, voice muzzy with repletion. "I'll get you loose, and you can do with me as you like."

He gave another squirm, and tried to arch against Wufei again. "That's a promise, huh?"

Wufei smiled at him, reaching for the twined ends of the silk. "Absolutely."


End file.
